Pilot
' Pilot '''is the first episode of ''Glee: Good Time. Songs *'Turn My Swag On '''by ''Keri Hilson, Lauren Thalia cover version. ''Sung by Carmen. (unreleased) *'All Time Low by The Wanted. ''Sung by Brian. *'Bright Lights Part II 'by ''Pixie Lott. ''Sung by Carmen. *'Va Va Voom 'by ''Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Avery. *'I Love You 'by ''Avril Lavigne. ''Sung by Carla. *'Drive By 'by ''Train. ''Sung by Brian. *'Fireflies 'by ''Owl City. ''Sung by New Directions (unreleased). *'Good Time '''by ''Owl Ciity & Carly Rae Jepsen. ''Sung by New Directions. Episode 1: '''4:45pm Monday 25th June, Lima Allen County Airport New Directions stood with one another inside the airport, just three weeks after they all graduated. They each had their tickets in hand. Many thought they'd never see each other again. Sam and Mercedes waited their flight to Hollywood where they would try to become professional singers. Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt had their tickets to New York City, Rachel and Kurt hoped they would make it on Broadway but Finn and Blaine wanted to be actors. Mike and Tina had their tickets to Chicago, Mike had been accepted into a high-class dance school and Tina had agreed to stay with her grandmother until she found a job. Quinn and Puck were travelling to Connecticut, after wining a scholarship to Yale. Artie, Joe, Sugar, Rory, Will, Emma and Sue were staying in Ohio but had decided to come along for suppport. Throughout the day, New Directions left in their small groups, not one person left without a single tear dropping from their face. After all of the groups had departed, Sugar and Rory took the bus back to their home, Sue, Emma and Will shared a car and so did Artie and Joe. However, New Directions soon heard news of a tragic event occured to not one, but two of their own. Artie and Joe had driven around the back roads of Lima, attempting to avoid the traffic of rush hour. Joe had got a bit too carried away and began to speed through the streets. They were having so much fun that they didn't realise the oncoming truck carrying broken-down motor vehicles. The two vehicles collided and the truck crushed Artie and Joe's car. The truck driver survived the crash, Joe and Artie were not so lucky. New Directions eventually recovered from the news over the year and forgot about the two, but Mr Schuester didn't. He locked himself in his room over the summer, shaking, crying, wailing and blaming himself for the accident which he had no part in. After professional help, Mr Schuester went back to his normal ways. But this year, Mr Schuester is extremely worried about restarting New Directions. -o-o-o- Present Day It was the last day of Summer and a normal, sixteen year old girl rummaged through the engine of a dirty old car, placed in the middle of a dusty garage. The girl withdrew herself from inside the car, revealing long black hair, currently tied into a ponytail, carrying a spanner. Black marks, presumably oil, were randomly dotted around her face. The teen strolled over to shelf and swapped her spanner for a small one. As she swirled around, her ponytail flew out and knocked the spanner she had placed down off. The girl froze, the spanner had just made the tune of a song as it crashed into spare car parts on it’s way to the floor. The girl picked up the spanner and dropped it again... the same tune played. A smile appeared on the girls face as she sang along, “''Hopped up out the bed, turned my swag on. Took a look in the mirror. Said wassup, wassup, wassup, yeeeaaah. I'm gettin' money, ooooh.” The girl picked up the screwdrivers and spanners as she began to run around the garage, playing music on the car parts, “''They told me round the hood... What they say? Everytime they see me I look good. I’m getting money, yeaaaaah.” “''If you be hatin just be mad at yourself. I bet you think this song is about, don't you... But I did it without you.” She sang as she grinned, banging the spare parts. “''Cause I be gettin paper like you wouldn't believe. And I be gettin hatas like you wouldn't believe. So wassup, boy sto-''” “CARMEN!” A loud, man yelled from inside the house. “You’ve only got another hour or you won’t get payed!” “Yes, uncle.” Carmen sighed. “And Carla is here!” The man replied. “Send her through the front.” She called as she ran over and pressed a big red button, raising the garage door. A disabled girl, around the same age as Carmen, wheeled herself into the garage on a wheelchair. “Hey C!” Carmen smiled, running to hug Carla. “Ew, icky.” Carla laughed as the oil dirtied her face. Carmen giggled as she pulled a lock of hair out of her face, “I’ll just finish this car up and then we can go down town.” “Okay.” Carla replied. “What car is it?” “1979 Morris Marina.” “Nice.” Carla nodded. “Listen, I’m gonna wait outside. It’s really dusty in here and my asthma is playing up.” “Okay.” Carmen replied from inside the hood of the car. As Carla wheeled herself outside she realised soft music was playing from accross the street. “''Praying won't do it. Hating won't do it. Drinking won't do it. Fighting won't knock you out, of my head... Hiding won't hide it. Smiling won't hide it. Like I ain't tried it, everyone's tried it now, and failed somehow.” She rolled further outside onto the pavement, still listening to what seemed like a male teenager, “''So when you gonna let me, when you gonna let me out - Out. And if you know'' How do you get up from an all time low? I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know. How do you get up, get up? 'Cos driving won't do it. Flying won't do it. Denying won't do it. Crying won't drown it out... What you said...”'' Carla spotted the boy through a window in the house directly accross the street. He played the guitar along to the song, “''When I'm standing on the yellow line, waiting at the station. Or I'm late for work. A vital presentation/ If you call me now girl, without reservation. I would try to break through. But if you know, how do you get up from an all time lo-''” “BRIAN!” A gruff voice echoed out of the room and through the street. “I didn’t get into Havard by singing and prancing around like a gayboy! Get studying.” Carla sighed, she hated seeing anyone rejected, even if she didn’t know them. Carmen appeared behind her smiling, “I’m ready! Let’s go!” “Okay.” Carla’s voice cracked in sadness. -o-o-o- The same day, Mr Schuester had came to McKinley. He sat in his office depressed. ''I just can’t reform New Directions again. Not after the situation. A tear fell from Will’s cheek. No, Will. Pull yourself together. It’s a new year, a new start. All the original kids are gone. I have to restart New Directions, it’s the only things those kids had and I’m sure it’ll be the same for the a new group. All I need is a few auditions and we’ll be back. I hope McKinley is up for it. Will Sue even continue being co-director? I hope so. I hate to say it but she was actually a good leader. Mr Schuester opened Microsoft Word on his computer and created a sign-up sheet. Twelve auditions is all it takes to change a life. Not my life, the kids. Teenagers need singing and dancing, it takes away the stress of real life. He printed the document off and walked down the hall, posting it on the notice board. Will looked at the sheet. All I can do now is hope. -o-o-o- Even before lessons had already began the following day, the bullies got to work. Phoenix Key, a second year Sophomore was shoved into the lockers by the biggest bully of them all; Azimio. “Next time, stay out of my way, deafo.” The bully shouted as the teen dropped his books and fell to the floor. That’s me. I’m Phoenix. I was born deaf. Well kind-of deaf. I can only hear noises that would seem extremely loud to normal people, and I still only hear them as a whisper. Yeah, I’m not at some special school. I’ve learnt to lip read every word in the dictionary. I’ve been told I’m a good singer but I’ll never know. Don’t expect me to burst out into song anytime soon. A blonde girl wearing a Cheerios outfit ran towards Phoenix as Azimio and the jocks walked off and helped Phoenix pick his books up. “Sorry.” The girl sighed. “That’s Azimio, my boyfriend, I’m trying to sort him out.” “You’re dating a guy like that?” Phoenix spat. “Just because you’re a Cheerio doesn’t mean you have to date an idiot jock.” She sighed once again, “Azimio has a good heart. He’s just been under a lot of pressure at home. I’m Avery.” “Slavery?” Phoenix lip-read wrong. Avery giggled, “No, Avery.” “Oh, Avery.” Phoenix blushed. “Nice to meet you.” “Well, I’m gonna tell Azimio off for doing that.” She told him. “I’ll see you around.” Phoenix stood up and leant against the locker, watching Avery until she was out of sight. He saw that before Avery reached the end of the corridor, she stopped at the notice board and wrote something on it. He strolled down and looked at the notice board. “Join McKinley High’s Glee Club - New Directions! I’m sure you’ve heard of us.” Phoenix read aloud. There was a list of four names underneath it. “Carmen Anderson, Carla Jesper, Brian Eastwood, Avery Cortez.” Phoenix sighed and shook his head before walking away. -o-o-o- That lunchtime, Mr Schuester checked the sign-up sheet. “1, 2, 3, 4.” He cracked a half smile, “Not bad.” -o-o-o- Throughout the rest of the day, many students noticed the sign-up sheet but didn’t even think to write their name on it. At the end of the day, a very pregnant and 'round’ Sue bobbed up to the sheet and took it down. “8 months pregnant and still walking, you go girl!” She smiled to herself. Eventually, after taking ten minutes longer than normal, Sue walked into the auditorium audience to meet Will. “After 104 days of summer vacation I almost forgot how much of a buttchin you had Will.” She joked as she collapsed into her seat, exhausted. “Nice to see you to, Sue.” Will laughed. “Carmen!” Sue called into her microphone. Carmen smiled as she strode onstage, “My name is Carmen Anderson, cousin of the famous Blaine Anderson and I will be performing Bright Light Part II by Pixie Lot!” “Take it away, Hobbit Cousin.” Sue grinned. Carmen laughed, rembering the height of her cousin, before beginning to sing, “''Feels like my clocks run out. I can only see when I'm looking down. Trying to find a way to get out of this guillotine. I can't go through another day, wishing my whole life away. I'm starting to lose my faith in reality. This time I had enough, I'm putting my hands up. I hate the way I feeling lost, in my own city. Everybody's hustling, trying to find where I fit in. But I know, yeah I know the end is where it begins, ‘cause flash lights and good life, keep calling out my name. And I pray somehow something's gonna change. Bright lights in the sky light won't let me lose my way, cause I know somehow something's gotta change." Will and Sue began to get into the song, tapping along. “''So close but it's still so far. I figured out what's in my heart. I took a step out of the dark. Now I'm on my way, moving on to better things. Cutting off my puppet strings to unleash my readied wings, and fly away, yeah. This time I've had enough, I'm putting my hands up. Never gonna be feeling lost in my own city. There comes a time we all fall down/ Get knocked by London Town. But i know,Yeah i know that this is where it begins cause flash lights and good life keep calling out my name. And I pray somehow something's gonna change. Bright lights in the sky light won't let me lose my way. Cause I know somehow something's gotta change. Yeaeeaaahh.” The two gave Carmen a standing ovation. “You’re in.” Sue told her. “Thanks!” She squealed before running offstage. “Avery!” Will called. The peppy cheerleader strutted onstage, “My name is Avery Cortez and I’ll be performing Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj.” Sue’s face dropped, seeing another of her star Cheerios apply for New Directions. “Off you go.” Will told her. “''Just met a boy, just met a boy when. He could come inside of my play pen 'cause he look like a superstar in the making. So I think that I'm going in for the taking, Hear through the grape vine that he caking. W-w-we could shoot a movie, he could do the taping. B-b-boom boom pow, this thing be shaking. I ain't even tryna find out who he dating.” Avery rapped. “''Cause I know he got a wife at home. But I need just one night alone. If he keep playing them kidding games. Imma run away aye, Imma run away aye aye. Ah ah I wanna give you, one last option. Ah ah I wanna give you, one last chance. I-If you're looking for the main attraction. Just hold on tight and let me do my dance. If you want it I'm gonna be... Va va voom, voom. If you got it, you got it, you got that boom boom. If you want it, I'm gonna be, va va voom, voom. If you got it, you got it. You got that boom boom...Flexing you the man. You the man 100 grand, this same roll, game down. Yes I play it very well. Come baby lay down, let me stay down. Lemme show you how I run take you to my playground, come and get this va va voom voom.” She sang the rest of the song. Will and Sue stayed seating as they applauded for Avery. “You’re in!” Will told her. “Thank you!” She sprinted towards backstage. -o-o-o- Avery jogged to the exit of McKinley, not wanting to miss her bus. Suddenly, her two best friends and fellow Cheerios, Alice Graye and Toya Lopez, appeared behind her. “Oh my god! I can’t believe you auditioned for New Directions!” Alice squealed. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in that club. My street cred would decrease to Geek.F” Toya snapped. “Actually, I was thinking about joining New Directions. I didn’t know what you guys would think!” Alice admitted. “Go for it!” Avery told her. “And Toya, your sister was in New Directions! How could you?” “It’s hard to choose between reputation and family.” Toya sighed. “Well choose, because now it’s choosing between reputation and us.” Avery said before she and Alice walked off. Toya stopped and sighed before walking off in the opposite direction. -o-o-o- Later, Avery stopped at the bus stop, saying goodbye to Alice and taking a seat. Her phone suddenly buzzed from her bag. She opened her Prada bag and unlocked her phone - one new message, from: Unknown. “''Bad decision, Cortez - A.” Avery read aloud. Avery pressed reply but a message came up on-screen, Reply unavailable. She frowned, not knowing what to do. Looking up from her phone and wondering, Avery saw that her bus had arrived. She dropped her phone back into her bag to get her money out, forgettting about the mysterious text. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, back at McKinley, the last two auditions were still to go. “Carla!” Sue called through her megaphone. She rolled herself onstage, “Hi, I’m Carla Jesper and I’ll be singing I Love You by Avril Lavigne.” “Take it away, wheels!” Sue grinned. Will elbowed her in annoyance. “''La la. La la la la. La la. La la la. I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style. But that's not why I love you. And I, I like the way, you're such a star. But that's not why I love you. Hey, Do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? You're so beautiful. But that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you, being you. Just you. Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you... La la. La la la la. La la. La la la. I like the way you misbehave, when we get wasted, but that's not why I love you. And how you keep your cool when I am complicated. But that's not why I love you...” Carla beautifully sang. A tear fell from Sue’s eye. “Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?” “Sue, are you crying?” Will tried not to laugh. “No!” She demanded. “It’s these damn hormones.” “''You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. And I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you. Being you, just you. Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you. Yeah - Ooooh. Oh. Even though we didn't make it through. I am always here for you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're so beautiful but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know. That the reason I love you is you... Being you.... Just you.” Carla finished the song, belting. Will gave Carla a standing ovation as Sue wiped the tears from ehr eyes. “That was a beautiful performance, Miss Jesper. I’ll see you in glee club tomorrow!” Will smiled. “Thank you!” She blew a kiss before leaving the stage. “Next up, Brian!” Will called. An attractive, brown-haired teen walked onto stage, carrying a stool and a guitar. He placed the stool down, sat on it and strummed his guitar once before speaking, “Hey, I’m Brian Eastwood and I’ll be singing Drive By by Train.” “Take it away.” Will told him. “''On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true, cause you moved to west LA or New York or Santa Fe, or wherever to get away from me. Oh, but that one night, was more than just right. I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through, oh, I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell because I really fell for you. Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by, just a shy guy looking for a two-ply. Hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me everything is groovy, they don't like it, sue me. Mmm the way you do me, oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you... This is not a drive by...” Brian sang. “I think we’ve found a new Sam Evans.” Will spoke. Sue nodded. “''On the upside of a downward spiral, my love for you went viral and I loved you every mile you drove away. But now here you are again, so let's skip the "how you been, and get down to the "more than friends" at last. Oh, but that one night, is still the highlight. I didn't need you until I came to, and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell, because I really fell for you. Oh, I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply, hefty bag to hold, my love. When you move me everything is groovy, they don't like it, sue me. Mmm the way you do me, oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by.” The two judges applauded from their seats. “See you in The Choir Room tomorrow!” Sue called. -o-o-o- Brian grabbed his coat from the hook backstage and walked towards the exit, checking his phone on the way - One message, sender unknown. Brain opened the text message, “What will daddy think? - A.” He read aloud. Brian’s heart stopped. How did anyone know about his father’s relationship with him? He blinklessly stared at the text as he walked down the corridor. “Hey Brian!” he heard a girl call from behind him. “Wait!” Another boy called. Brian turned around, it was two of his close friends, Elisa Coughlan and Daniel Walker. “Hey guys!” Brian smiled, dropping the phone into his coat pocket. “We’ve just finished photography club.” Elisa told him. “You walking home?” “Actually, I’m driving. You guys want a lift?” Brian offered. “Yeah, thanks.” Daniel smiled. “I, um, need a favour.” Brian hesitated. “Sure, anything.” Elisa smiled. “I joined glee club!” He admitted. Daniel and Elisa’s mouth dropped open, “What’s your dad gonna say?” “That’s the point.” Brian frowned. “If he asks, can you say I’ve joined photography club and not New Directions?” Daniel and Elisa looked at each other. “Sure.” The two said after a few moments of hesitation. “Thanks.” Brian grinned. “You’re the best!” -o-o-o- The following day, the four members of New Directions were practicing a routine. “''I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly.” Brian sang as he tried to dance. “''It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems.” Avery ran over, dancing un-needed ballet. “'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance.” Carla quickly wheeled herself over, stealing Avery’s spotlight. “''A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed. The disco ball is just hanging by a thread...” Carmen ran over and kicked Carla’s wheelchair, kicking her away and in turn breaking her heel. Sue screamed, “Stop, stop stop!” As Will watched the performance tears began to stream down his face. It reminded him of his old groups first performance and the members... Carla, the struggling paraplegic. Carmen, the second coming of Rachel Berry. Brian, the horrible dancer - Finn. Avery, the outcast - Mercedes. “Just leave.” Will told them. “Go home.” The group frowned as they collected their bags and dissapeared out the room. “Will!” Sue scolded. “If you said that to your old group, would they have been as successful as they were?” “Um... No... I don’t know.” Will sighed. “You must give them a chance, William!” Sue screamed. “Rachel and Kurt would never have gotten into NYADA if you hadn’t gave them a chance. Mercedes would have never moved to Hollywood. Tina would have never gone to Hollywood. And Artie...” Sue trailed off. “Yes, what about Artie?” Will screamed. “Arite would never had died, Sue.” Will answered his own question. “You’ve got to stop blaming yourself.” She admitted. “That accident was in no way your fault.” “I’m going home.” Will snapped, storming out. As he walked through the corridor, he noticed music flowing through the halls. “''Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time.” A familiar voice sang. Will carried on walking, full with rage. “''Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time.” Another voice sang. Will stopped and listened to the next lines before following the sound, “''Woke up on the right side of the bed, what's up with this Prince song inside my head?” He stopped and pressed his ear to the door of the auditorium, “''Hands up if you're down to get down tonight, cause it's always a good time.” Will walked in and grinned the biggest smile he’d done in a while. Carmen, Carla, Brian and Avery were performing onstage to what they thought was an empty auditorium. “''Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight, It's gonna be alright...” Carmen and Carla sang. “''We don't even have to try, It's always a good time.” Avery sang. “''Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time.” The four sang together. “''Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again.” Carmen sang. “''Checked out of my room, hit the ATM.” Brian sang. “''Let's hang out if youre down to get down tonight.” Carla sang. “''Cause it's always a good time.” Avery sang. “''Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright.” Brian sang. “''We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.” Carmen sang. “''Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time.” The group sang together. Alice and Toya watched from the left viewing point, Alice smiled and grooved to the song but Toya stayed frowining. “Come on, Ty, let the music move you.” Alice nudged her in the boob. “And disrespect Lima Heights, in my nightmares.” Toya snapped. “''Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time.” The four sang together again. Elisa and Daniel, Brian’s friends, watched from the back entrance. “He’s magical.” Elisa smiled. “It’s a shame about his dad putting him down, though.” Daniel sighed. “''Doesn't matter when, its always a good time then.” Carla sang. “''Doesn't matter when, its always a good time then.” Carmen sang. “''Doesn't matter when, its always a good time then.” Brian sang. Phoenix watched from the viewing balcony, he went to call out but stopped himself. He shook his head as he turned around and left. “''It's always a good time, woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.” The group wrapped the song up together. The other viewers silently exited as Will walked to the stage. “That was amazing, guys.” Will grinned. The group jumped at Will’s voice and then hugged each other, squealing. Promo For ‘A Little Love Triangle' 'Yes, Romance is in the air at McKinley' The hunky swimmer that the pair were watching arose from the pool. His muscles glistening with water droplets. “Hey, I’m Gray.” He smiled. Carmen bit her lip and blushed. ''Fallin’ For You by Colbie Caillat begins to play. “''I am trying not to tell you but I want to. I’m scared of what you’d say. So I’m hiding, what I’m feeling but I’m tired of holding this beside my head.” Avery and Carmen sang. As new members join, friendships are strengthened. 'SING by My Chemical Romance began to play.' “Alice Graye.” “Introducing, foreign exchange student originally from Paris, Nikolai Chevalier.” “Daniel Walker.” “Elisa Coughlan.” 'But, is it good or bad romance?' “I’m kissing Azimio but I’m looking at him.” Avery screamed. “''Want your bad romance.” New Directions sang. Upcoming Episodes #Pilot #A Little Love Triangle #Safe & Sound *The whole of the McKinley alumni return for Artie and Joe's funeral. 4. A-ok Halloween *The mysterious A decides to play a few tricks on New Directions during Halloween. Category:Episodes